


cross my heart

by Ebon



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Falling In Love, Power Dynamics, St. Andrew's Cross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-23 20:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17690489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ebon/pseuds/Ebon
Summary: MCU Kink Bingo Square N2- St. Andrew's Cross





	cross my heart

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Square N2- St. Andrew's Cross

“More,” Robbie whispered hoarsely. He was naked, his front bound to his Mistress’s St. Andrews Cross, so his muscled back and ass presented for her use. "I need more."

“I decide what you need.”  

Robbie shuddered, closing his eyes at her raspy voice as he tugged at the cool restraints at his wrist, making sure they still held him. Giving up control was hard, and he had to keep reminding himself that she would keep him safe.

“I whipped your back raw,” she continued. “No more.”

“I said _more_ ,”  Robbie whined, trying to turn around, but to no avail. The voice in his head needed quieting, and he needed _her._ "More!"

“Physical punishment won’t heal your emptiness.”  She spoke calmly, soothingly. "Pain won't make you strong. It shows your weakness."

The truth of her words, that even the harshest cat o' nine tails couldn't fix him made Robbie so angry, he rattled at his restraints as a man possessed.

“And being a Domme-” Robbie spat, infusing as much disdain in the word. “-does that heal _your_ emptiness? Make you strong?"

"I'm not the one paying a stranger to whip them." Her voice had a tinge of sass that he'd come to recognize meant he'd hit a nerve.

"And only strangers with money want you," Robbie fired back.

His words had the desired effect, and she whipped him so hard he ended up screaming their safeword.

* * *

 

“Do your best.” His Mistress mumbled, shivering. She'd acted in the wrong during their last session, and so she’d offered to break the contract so he'd find another Domme, but he had a counter offer, for her to submit to the St. Andrews Cross. She'd agreed under the condition she remained dressed, but even so, his glowering made her uncomfortable. 

She _despised_  not being in control.

He strode to her dresser and picked a black riding crop, the tamest of her toys, and he stepped towards her, his jaw clenched. 

“Worried I might want revenge?” Robbie growled.  He was still smarting over their last session, hating how much he needed to be dominated, how much he needed _her_. She wore a black bodysuit, and he wondered for the hundredth time, what her ethnicity was, but they didn't talk about anything personal. It was a transaction, his money, and submission, for her time and control, but now he wanted to punish her, make her pay for his shredded back and not being able to sleep properly, and this blasted hold she had over him. "Answer me."

She remained silent, unsure of how to respond. There was a chill in him after he’d left her place the last time and she grew afraid, as his eyes glittered with anger. 

“You actually _are_ worried,” Robbie said, wonderingly, bringing the crop to her face, and then trailing it down to her tits. He tapped her nipple through her bodysuit lightly, and when she flinched, he snorted. “You whipped me so hard, you broke my skin.” He moved the crop down to her navel, then her latex clad pussy. “And now you’re afraid of me?” 

"I-I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes watering.

Robbie frowned. He was upset about their last encounter, but he couldn’t see her like this. "You apologized a dozen times and I know I egged you on. It's done. Don't worry about it." He tossed the crop to the ground, then moved to unlock her.

“But I'm supposed to be in control and I broke that trust. I'm sorry-" 

“I said it's done.” Robbie worked efficiently, not touching her inappropriately. “Besides, I can’t do this.”

“ _You_ can’t do this?” She rubbed her wrists and glared at Robbie’s head as he bent to undo her ankles. Her heart skipped at the gentleness and old fashioned propriety, and she squashed the tender feelings. Nope, she was _not_ going to fall for a cash paying client. “You’re so fucking weak.”

“I never claimed to be otherwise, Mistress,”  Robbie grunted as he straightened up, meeting her eyes, seeing right through her attempt to rile him up. They were too much alike. 

She shook her head, her mouth ticking upward in a smile. "You can call me Daisy."

They ended up ordering pizza since Reyes had already paid for the night.

“You always hungry when you come here?” Daisy bit eagerly into her slice of pepperoni pizza but her dark eyes were trained on him, watching his every movement.

“Why aren't you eating before you have clients over?” Robbie scowled, not missing a beat.

Daisy rolled her eyes. Robbie didn't talk much, but when he did, he got too close for her comfort. "I should start charging you more. You're a handful." She demolished her slice before grabbing another one, pleasure flitting on her face as she ate.

Robbie sighed as he watched her. She was almost shoveling the food into her mouth and it made him uneasy. What life did she lead? What did she do during the day when he was at Canelo's or Parent-Teacher conferences for Gabe?  He cleared his throat. "I want to be your only client. Please." The words hung in the air between them, and he wished he could retract them when Daisy froze, her eyes shining with tears. 

Daisy swallowed then met his eyes. She hated the ray of hope, the fluttering in her stomach that maybe she'd found someone who'd care for _her_ , not just what she could do for them. But hope was a lie, and she needed to squash it. She did quick calculations for her living expenses, and her debts to that bastard Grant Ward and his boss John Garrett and then she tripled the price, hoping he'd say no.

The pizza she'd swallowed turned to bile when he agreed. 

* * *

 

The first time Robbie slept over was an accident, he’d been pulling too many double shifts at Canelo’s and had stumbled into Daisy’s place dead on his feet.

“You don’t look so good,” Daisy murmured when she opened the door. She was clad in her dominatrix gear, but guilt was eating at her. Robbie could barely keep his eyes open and she knew he was working extra to afford her. She sighed as she closed the door. Maybe the nuns at St. Agnes was right, she was a pathetic failure that would amount to nothing.

Oblivious to her thoughts, Robbie allowed her to lead him to the couch and within minutes, he was fast asleep, burrowing into her thrift store furniture as if it were a sultan's bed. 

Daisy bit her lip, looking down at her black latex body suit with the built-in corset. What would Reyes think if he saw a thicker waist and smaller breasts? The self-doubt that followed angered her, and she changed into a t-shirt and shorts, pulling her hair in a ponytail, then washing her makeup off while he slept on. She plopped on the oversized armchair, with her GED workbook and neon pink highlighter, but not before dragging her good blanket from her closet to cover him.

* * *

 

“Where am I?” Robbie rubbed his eyes. "It's hot." He kicked off the quilt suffocating him,  then sat upright, blearily looking around. "Daisy," he breathed, as his eyes rested on his Mistress, sleeping on that ugly green armchair, her mouth open, as she snored gently. She looked so innocent, that he felt guilty. She deserved better than their arrangement, better than _him._

 _You pay as much as your mortgage for her to hurt you_ _,_ a voice reminded him.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling her up, leading her bedroom, which was nothing like he expected. It was soft and feminine, and her bed sheets had a soft pattern of roses in the prettiest of colors. "Should you have daisies?" he teased, tucking her under the covers and pulling it up to her chin.

"Stay." Daisy pulled his hand, her loneliness getting the better of her. "Please."

Robbie hummed his agreement, and slid in bed next to Daisy, wondering how they'd gone from whippings to cuddling, and he stroked her hair till he nodded off to sleep again, his leg draped over her body and his arms holding her tight.

Daisy stayed awake, confused why he wasn't trying to grope and fuck her, and she didn't nod off till he'd rolled away, curled to at the edge of the bed.

* * *

 

_**A** **month later, Daisy's apartment**_

"I can't- I'm sorry-" Robbie mumbled, looking at the floor. 

She sighed, knowing this day would come. "You can't do this anymore? Want to break the contract?"

Robbie shrugged. 

"Why don't you just say it," Daisy bit out. "Say you want to leave me."

Robbie's cheeks flushed, and while she'd spent enough time with him to know it was in anger, she wasn't prepared for his next words.

"I'm in love with you," he growled. "And you don't even care for me."

"What about me?" Daisy raised her voice. "You think I _asked_ you to be that stupid?"

"You asked me from the first day I met you," Robbie shot back. "Every single interaction we had. You _want_ me to love you. Wholly. Deeply. And I do."

"You think it's love. But it's not." Daisy wiped away a tear because if someone as judgemental as Robbie knew she was once a prostitute, whored out by Grant Ward, he'd blame her for being an idiot and leave.

"That's what you tell yourself," Robbie growled. "Because you prefer money over feelings."

"Fuck you!" Daisy shoved him out, slamming the door, her heart racing. Love and safety was an illusion, no matter how she pretended. 

 That was the last time he saw her as his Domme, and a week later, his bank account showed she'd returned all the money he'd paid her.

* * *

**Canelo's Garage**

Robbie had clocked out for the evening and was on the way to his car when he saw a strange ugly brown van. He snorted when he saw Daisy step out.

"I didn't ask anything from you." She stuck her hands in her jacket pocket, her dark hair longer since the last he'd seen her. 

"Why are you here?" Robbie growled, his heart racing.

"Why haven't you been back to see me?" Daisy tilted her chin.

"You refunded all the money."

"So that's what I am to you?"  She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. "And you want to talk about love."

"What do you want me to do?" Robbie growled. "What do you _want_ from me?"

"You say you love me, and you haven't even kissed _-_ _ooof_ "." Daisy couldn't finish her diatribe because Robbie claimed her mouth with his own, his tongue sweeping against hers.

"Do you love me?" Robbie murmured against her lips.

"No." 

"Do you trust me?" 

Daisy moaned as Robbie pushed her against his car. "No," she whimpered, needing to be truthful.

"Why are you here?" He was kissing her neck. She'd never doubt he wanted to kiss her, ever again. 

She tilted her head to give him better access, not caring at the people around. "I'm mad at you. You left me."

"Go home," Robbie ordered, scraping his teeth against her neck. "Be naked. In front of the Cross. I'll be there in an hour."

"But what-"

"I'm in charge, chica." Robbie's eyes glowed. "You gave me what I needed. Now it's your turn."

 

* * *

Robbie didn't like spanking Daisy or having her bound, but making her choke of his cock as she swallowed his semen, or fucking her ass as she cried was another matter. He submitted to her dominating him with pain and whippings, while she submitted to him with his hard dick that made her orgasm over and over again.

And when he understood the nature of how Grant Ward used and manipulated her, then turned her over to be prostituted by the drug lord John Garrett? Robbie restrained himself from torturing Ward and merely drove into him, making it look like a hit and run as Ward bled out into the street. 

"Does it bother you?" Daisy asked one night. "All the things I've done?"

"Does it bother you what _I've_ done?" Robbie responded. 

"I've fucked strangers in every way possible."  
  
"I've _killed_ people. In every way possible."

"As long as you kill for me," Daisy murmured, thinking of John Garrett, still out there.

"As long as you fuck me," Robbie bit her.

And he did.

And she did.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
